Även solen har sina fläckar
by ShatterTheHeavens
Summary: Two men journey across the sea to a new land for two different purposes. New opportunities for one man. Redemption for another. Despite their conflicts with one another, will they manage to come together to fight the darkness? Set after Brisingr.


**Okay, people. You know the drill. I do not own any characters that belong to Christopher Paolini. The only people and creatures I do in fact own are any OCs that appear in this story.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Driven mad by the loss of his dragon from a surprise attack of Urgals, a young Rider named Galbatorix sought help from the Dragon Rider Council in Vroengard. He demanded the Council to give him another dragon, but the Council realized that his mind was unstable and unsuitable for a new dragon. Blaming the Riders for the death of his dragon, Galbatorix planned to destroy them all. He fled into the wild, biding his time. He met a young Rider named Morzan some years later, and convinced him to join his cause, teaching him dark techniques 'that should never be revealed'. Morzan left a gate open, enabling Galbatorix to sneak in and steal a dragon hatchling, killing the original Rider in the process.<p>

Utilizing his dark arts, Galbatorix was able to twist the dragon's mind and make the dragon obey him. He and Morzan, along with twelve other corrupt Riders called the Forsworn caught the Dragon Riders unaware and destroyed them, bringing an end to the peace they had established in Alagaesia. Galbatorix personally killed the head of the Riders, Vrael, and the rightful king of the Broddring Kingdom. Taking the title for himself, he established the Empire.

Now, over a hundred years later, a young farm boy stumbled upon a mysterious, blue stone. When the stone hatched into a dragon, fate chose the new Rider to travel to the far side of the land to bring together the forces of the resisting Varden. Whilst gaining and loosing friendships, his life was twisted in the chaos that ravaged his homeland. During this War of the Dragon Riders, Eragon still seeks to defeat the tyrant king and bring peace back into the lands he has come to love.

…

The savage war cries raged throughout the battlefield. The screams of men echoed amongst the bloodshed and clanging of metal. The stench of blood made it nauseating to breathe. Looking out, the two sides of the battle seemed evenly matched. One side, the Resistance, against the mighty army of the king that ruled over the land with nothing but a brutal, iron fist. All of this, over the small shred of freedom that the people sought to gain back after it had been lost over one generation in the past. It couldn't go much longer. Eventually, one side had to falter enough for the other to prevail; to either put an end to the tyrant's reign or to bring forth a new hope for the people of Alagaesia.

"How much longer must we go on? How much longer before we can finally break free from him?"

A lone boy, not much older than sixteen or seventeen, stood watch over the battlegrounds. Dressed in the chain-armored mail that he had received from his fellow fighters, his appearance from reminded of a knight awaited to make his appearance. His hair, the color of mahogany, was combed back with several strands hanging loose in his face. His brown eyes scanned the ground before him, occasionally glancing up at the sky. Despite the billowing smoke caused by the fires that raged in several parts of the field, his acute senses allowed him to sense any approaching danger. It was not just the opposing men on the ground that he was worried about. It was also the dark vibe of the true enemy that flew in the skies.

A large gust of wind, followed by a soft 'thud', came up behind the boy. Not needing to look back, the young man reached out with his mind. _Saphira, how goes the others?_ A gentle, reassuring thought responded, '_All seems fine for now. The soldier I carried back is in good hands. He gives you his thanks._' The boy glanced over his shoulder at the large beast standing proudly behind him. Her scales were darkened by the soot in the air, making her appear as a wraith in the clouds. Only her piercing, blue eyes remained untouched. The boy smiled and walked over to his friend, placing a hand on her lowered snout. Brushing away some of the dirt, dark-blue scales shone in the light. _You need a bath._ A low rumble vibrated through the dragon's throat. A chuckle. _' Aye, little one. But we shall worry about that when this is over._'

A loud horn resounded across the battlefield, drawing all attention towards its direction. Eragon and Saphira tensed before glancing at the sky. Sure enough, the dark form creeping closer with each passing second brought alarm to the resisting forces. With a heavy sigh, Eragon moved to Saphira's side and mounted himself on the saddle placed in the hollow of his dragon's neck and shoulders.

"And so it begins," Eragon glared at the approaching form. "Let us fly!"

Saphira let out an earth-shattering roar. Her velvety wings lifted and, with a single flag, lifted the large dragon off of the rocky cliff. A loud cheer met the dragon and its Rider as they flew towards the enemy. _To fight for freedom!_ _'And for those who have lost their lives to the King!'_ The rush of warm air swept the soot off of Saphira's form, revealing more of the blue scales that covered her body. A jewel in the skies. Eragon drew the sword at his side, blue fire flashing across its metallic surface. The moment the enemy was close enough, both beasts let out two streams of fire: one pale-blue, the other crimson-orange.

"Skolir nosu fra brisingr," the words left Eragon's lips, manipulating the energy inside of him to create a means of barrier against the flames.

The scorching flames slid harmlessly passed him and Saphira. Glancing up, he noticed that the figure on the red beast's back had also shielded himself from the attack. Sneering, Eragon let out a battle cry and urged Saphira forward.

The sudden force of the impact jerked the boy forward, but he kept his grip on the saddle and his sword. Saphira snarled and scratched at the red beast, meeting teeth with claw. Unlike her enemy, the armor on her body shielded her from most of the blows. Amongst the screeching and clawing between the two dragons, a tall figure rose from the red dragon's saddle. His armor reflecting the light around him. The symbol of the King shone from his chest plate. Eragon sneered in anger as the man drew a blood-red sword from its sheath. _Zar'roc._ The name of the sword brought back both pleasant and painful memories. Eragon managed to bring up his blade to block the attack. Any slower and he would've lost an arm or his whole head.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, brother," the deep voice sent chills down Eragon's spine.

"You should know that by now, _traitor_," Eragon pushed back against the man's blade. "Or have you forgotten already?"

The man laughed before casting aside the helmet on his head, revealing the wisps of dark hair that stuck to his face. Eragon watched the helmet fall for a second before returning his sight to the dark eyes behind the man's hair. The faint feeling twisted his stomach. Pain. Betrayal. Confusion. All of these emotions were immediately pushed aside as Eragon's mind was suddenly attacked. _'Eragon!'_ Eragon glared at the man, concentrating on bringing up his mind's walls before they were breached. Letting out a cry of frustration, Eragon yelled out the words of the Ancient Language. The man glared slightly before bringing his left hand up to block the blue flames erupting from his brother's sword.

"Impressive feat, dear brother. Did the elves teach you this as well," the man sneered at the younger boy.

Eragon felt Saphira break away from the red dragon. She opened her maw and let loose another stream of hot, blue fire, only for it to be repelled. She lifted her clawed paws up at slashed at the dragon's face. The splatter of blood revealed the attack had landed. The red dragon roared in agony as his face was covered in his own blood. Saphira yelped as she was pushed back, her lower belly torn slightly by the other dragon's hind legs. _Saphira! _Saphira flapped her wings and took off higher into the sky. Once shielded by the clouds, she relaxed her body enough for Eragon to glance down at the damage. _'It is not fatal, but it stings._' Eragon grimaced at the drops of blood dripping from the wound. _Hang in there, Saphira. I'll_-

"Don't think you can get away from me!"

Eragon snapped out of his thoughts and looked behind them. The red dragon burst through the clouds, intent on avenging the facial wound from Saphira. _Saphira, look out!_ Saphira growled, turning her body to meet the red dragon. Despite the blood in his right eye, the red dragon clawed at Saphira's exposed underbelly. Grunting in pain, the blue dragon tried to shield herself from the barrage of claws and teeth ripping at her stomach.

"Saphira! Thrysta-"

"Jierda!"

The snapping in Eragon's arm brought about intense pain rippling up his skin, causing him to drop his sword. Sharing the pain, Saphira screeched out from the pain her Rider was enduring and the pain she felt from her own wounds. Drawing up the strength from the back of his mind, Eragon hissed out in retort.

"Boetq istalri!"

A wide blast of fire shot out from Eragon's uninjured hand. Unable to block at such a short distance, the other Rider and his dragon screamed out in agony as their bodies were engulfed in azure flames. Taking this chance at escape, Saphira broke away once again and angled herself towards the Varden encampment. Eragon grasped his arm, hissing in pain.

"Waise...heill."

The bones snapped back in place, bringing more pain. Glancing over his shoulder, Eragon caught sight of the battered forms of his brother and his red dragon flying away. _They are leaving so soon. Why aren't they coming back? 'The magic you used could not have been blocked so close, little one.'_ Saphira tilted her head back to glance at the boy. Eragon grunted, but silently thanks whatever gods were above for his luck. _Then let us return. Once we've healed, we shall return to the battle. I don't think Murtagh will come back so soon with those burns._ Saphira nodded and returned her attention to the battlegrounds. Flying over some Imperial troops, the blue dragon unleashed a short stream of fire to distract the men long enough to be overwhelmed by the Varden. Eragon could feel Saphira weaken slightly from the outburst. _Hang in there, Saphira. We're almost to the encampment._

"Her wounds will heal soon, Shur'tugal."

An elven woman walked passed the leaving healer. Nodding in greeting, she turned her emerald eyes towards the young Rider and his dragon.

"How do you fare, Shadeslayer?"

Sitting on the ground next to Saphira, Eragon glanced at the Elf and nudged towards his arm. Despite the spell he used to heal it, his shoulder still required a sling.

"I've fared better, Arya," he took a glance at the blue dragon sleeping beside him. "Saphira is resting from the energy she used. Her stomach was torn but it will heal."

Arya walked over to Eragon and placed her hand on his shoulder. Murmuring a few words of the Ancient Language, her hand glew in a soft green light. Seconds passed and the throbbing in Eragon's shoulder disappeared. He removed the sling and rolled his shoulder.

"And here, I thought you would do better than this, Shadeslayer. You've gotten stronger over the months," worried flickered through Arya's eyes. "Why is it that you and Saphira have yet to defeat the Red Rider?"

Eragon glanced at the ground at his feet. _It's true. Why can't I beat him?_

"I...do not know, Arya. Saphira and I thought we could finally beat him and his dragon. But it seems as if every time we grow stronger, they grow twice as strong. Even with the help of the Elves, I do not know how much longer we can last."

"Eragon," the tone in Arya's voice alerted Eragon. "I have faith in you and Saphira. All of Alagaesia has faith in you. If you can't do this, then no one else can."

"That's what I fear."

The great blue dragon stirred behind her Rider. Keeping her eyes closed, she reached out to her partner, _'Eragon, perhaps we can ask Glaedr for advice._' Arya must have heard her too, as her face brightened in realization.

"Of course, surely he must know of something to help us."

"But do you think he has gotten over his loss already. I do not want him to suffer any more," Eragon glanced over at the fabric bag holding the dragon's Eldunari under his bed.

_'But we won't know unless we ask,_' Saphira opened her icy eyes. _'We need all the knowledge we can get to win this war._'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I know I'm starting another Inheritance story, but I wanna try a different approach. So I really do hope this one will at least be a bit better. Do R&amp;R and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks. XD<strong>


End file.
